Steven Universe: Magma Ruby REMAKE
by The Real Blurr the Hedgehog
Summary: In case you thought the original was cluttered, (and it was) Here's a remake for you! Now THIS ONE is the copy I'll send to Rebecca Sugar, so I hope you like this one, and I definitely hope Rebecca likes it too! (I've got way too big of hopes SERIOUSLY!) There's the wiki page I made on Magma Ruby if you want to see it.


Steven Universe: Magma Ruby REMAKE

Created By: Tyzik Case

10/24/16

Garnet: "Steven, pack your things and head to the warp pad."

Steven turns off his TV and turns to Garnet confused.

Steven: "Where are we going in such a rush Garnet?"

Pearl walks over next to Garnet and begins explaining what is going on to Steven.

Pearl: "We've detected a Gem presence in the Kindergarten. We fear it might be another Corrupted Gem."

Steven looks at Pearl unsure of what she said.

Steven: "I thought Peridot and I took care of the last one though."

Pearl: "True, but we can't leave this unsearched. We are going to the Kindergarten to see."

Steven nods his head in agreement and walks down to the warp pad.

Garnet: "Ready Steven?"

Steven: "You bet!"

Garnet activates the warp pad, sending the Crystal Gems to the Kindergarten. In the warp, Pearl hands Steven a communicator.

Pearl: "Use this to contact us if you see anything."

Steven puts the communicator in his pocket just before they arrive.

Pearl: "Ok, me and Garnet will take this path," Pearl points to the path on her right, "Steven, you and Amethyst will take that path." Pearl points to the path on her right.

Steven: "No problem! Come on Amethyst, let's go." Steven jumps down from the warp pad with Amethyst and they both start walking.

Pearl: "Don't forget to contact us if you find anything!"

Steven looks around him, carefully observing the many holes along the walls, some of which still had broken cage bars on them from when Jasper captured some Corrupted Gems.

Amethyst: "It feels good to be here once again! I kinda missed this place…"

Steven: "I still think this place is creepy."

Amethyst: "You just don't see this place the way I do"

A flash of light appears from around the corner and a shower of rocks comes raining down.

Steven: "Amethyst, look out!" Steven jumps in front of Amethyst and creates his bubble shield around himself and Amethyst.

Amethyst: "Thanks dude, I owe you one!"

Steven looks at Amethyst with a serious look on his face.

Steven: "Not now Amethyst! We need to see where that light came from!" Steven pops his bubble and runs to the wall, peeking around the corner.

Steven (whispering): "Amethyst! You need to see this!"

Amethyst peeks around the corner with Steven to see what he found.

Amethyst: "Wait, is that? A Ruby?"

Just as Amethyst said, there was a Ruby standing there with it's back faced to them. Steven looked over to Amethyst with a surprised face.

Steven: "I know right?"

They both look back at the Ruby, who now had its hands together.

Ruby: "Ok, focus…" The Ruby then raised its hands up slowly, bringing 3 magma rock pillars up from the ground. Steven and Amethyst looked at each other surprised. The Ruby then summoned its weapon, which was the same weapon as Garnet's.

Steven (whispering): "Hey, that's the same weapon Garnet has!"

The Ruby then extended his gauntlet, striking a distant pillar and shattering it. Steven and Amethyst ducked behind the corner to avoid being pelted by the rock shards.

Steven then pulled out his communicator and contacted Pearl.

Steven: "Pearl! Garnet! Come quick! You need to see this!"

Pearl: "Ok Steven, we'll be right there."

Steven turns off the communicator and turns to Amethyst.

Steven: "I can't wait until Garnet sees this!"

Amethyst: "Eh, I could care less about this."

Just then, Pearl and Garnet arrived.

Pearl (nervous): "Where is the Corrupted Gem? Did it hurt you?"

Steven: "We didn't find a Corrupted Gem…"

Pearl (confused): "Then what did you find?"

Steven (excited): "Look around the corner and you'll see!"

Pearl looks at Garnet confused, then looks back at Steven. Steven nods to Pearl and Garnet. Garnet and Pearl look around the corner and see the Ruby.

Pearl (confused): "What's a Ruby doing in the Kindergarten of all places?" Pearl looked at Garnet for an answer, which replied with a shrug.

Steven (excited): "Can we meet him? Please?"

Pearl (confused): "What makes you think this Gem is a male?"

Steven: "It just looks like a boy to me."

Garnet walks over to Steven and puts a hand on his shoulder. Steven looks up and sees Garnet nod in agreement to Steven's question.

Steven walks out from around the corner along with the others so they can see the Ruby.

Steven: "Hi!" The Ruby looks over his shoulder and sees Steven and the others. The Ruby then steps back nervously.

Steven: "My name is Steven, and this is…"

Ruby (defensive): "Stay back! I'm warning you!" The Ruby then summons his weapon and readies himself.

Steven (nervous): "Don't worry! We won't hurt you!"

Ruby (defensive): "That's what they all say! They tell me everything's going to be alright, and then…" The Ruby then stomps his foot, bringing up a chunk of magma rock and throws it at the Gems, who dodge at the right time.

Steven (scared): "What's he talking about?"

Pearl: "I don't know Steven!" Pearl then summons her weapon along with Garnet and Amethyst.

Ruby: "Don't act like that! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" The Ruby extends his gauntlet, knocking Garnet into the wall behind her. Pearl then charges at the Ruby and swings her spear at him, but fails to hit him as he dodges every swing. The Ruby then thrusts his hand forward, creating a sonic pulse that sends Pearl right into Garnet, whom had just gotten herself back up.

Amethyst: "I guess it's up to me now!" Amethyst rolls into her spin dash and charges towards the Ruby. The Ruby then jumps into the air and grabs Amethyst and slams her into the ground.

Steven (scared): "Please stop! I'm sure that this can be talked about peacefully! We aren't here to hurt you!" The Ruby lands and puts away his weapon. Just before he spoke, Garnet knocked the Ruby into the wall.

Garnet: "Steven, get back!"

Pearl: "We might need to fuse to defeat this Gem…" Then, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet fused into Alexandrite and summoned her weapon. Alexandrite walked over to the Ruby and prepared to attack him, when Steven jumped in front of the Ruby and spread his arms out.

Alexandrite: "Steven, get out of the way!"

Steven: "No! I'm sure we can talk about why this Ruby was attacking us instead of fighting!" The Ruby smiled to Steven weakly and saw Alexandrite unfuse. Garnet walked up to Steven.

Garnet: "Alright, we will talk with him. But we should do it at the Crystal Temple." Steven nodded and helped the Ruby get to his feet. Just as they left, something in the shadows slinked towards the warp pad…

Pearl: "Alright, why were you at the Kindergarten?"

Ruby: "I train there every day! You see I have this unique and rare power that no other gems have, I can control lava and other substances such as magma."

The Crystal Gems looked at each other surprised. Steven then turned to the Ruby.

Steven: "Why were you attacking us? And what did you mean by 'they?'"

The Ruby closed his eyes and sighed.

Ruby: "Back on Homeworld, I was used to do fusion experiments against my own will. Every time an experiment was done, I was left with some kind of painful injury…I almost shattered once…"

The Ruby then broke down into tears and covered his face with his hands. Steven looked at the others sadly, and back at the Ruby.

Steven: "It's ok, we aren't like them." The Ruby looked at Steven and smiled.

Amethyst: "I have one question, though. Who was the one that did experiments on you?" The Ruby looked at Amethyst confused.

Ruby: "I don't remember…"

Steven: "Do you have a name?"

Ruby: "As a matter of fact, I do. It's Magma Ruby, or Magma if you prefer."

Just then, there was a big BOOM outside. The Gems ran outside and saw a Corrupted Gem, which had apparently followed them from the Kindergarten.

Pearl (shocked): "So there WAS a Corrupted Gem there!"

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst summon their weapons and ready themselves.

Garnet: "Steven, get inside and watch Magma Ruby!"

Steven nodded and ran back inside and saw Magma get up.

Steven: "Wait! What are you doing?"

Magma Ruby: "I was the one that let the Corrupted Gem free by accident! During one of my training sessions, I accidentally melted one of the cages! I need to fight this thing myself."

Steven nodded and let Magma Ruby outside. Magma walked past the Crystal Gems, whom where just about to attack.

Pearl (shocked): "What are you doing? Get back inside!"

Magma Ruby: "Don't worry! I've got this!" Magma raised his arms up, raising a HUGE chunk of molten rock. He then threw it at the Corrupted Gem, poofing it on contact.

Amethyst (shocked): "Wow! That was awesome!" Garnet walks over to the Gem and sends it to the Bubbling Room.

Magma Ruby: "Yeah, that's kinda what I do…" Magma Ruby smiles and sees Steven running up to them.

Steven (excited): "Can he stay with us? Please?" Steven looks up at the Crystal Gems with some excitement in his eyes.

Pearl: "I don't know…" Pearl looks over to Garnet and Amethyst, then back at Steven.

Pearl: "Oh, all right. I guess a new member wouldn't hurt…"

Steven: "Yay! You can stay!"

Garnet: "We should head back inside. It's getting dark out."

Steven: "Ok! Come on Magma Ruby! Let's see where we should put your room!" Steven and Magma Ruby, followed by the other Crystal Gems head back to the Temple, ready to rest after the long day…


End file.
